


inevitable

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSthis is a rewrite of one of the last scenes of endgame, because it felt wildly out of character to me.





	inevitable

"Do you want to tell me about her?" Sam asked. His eyes were foggy, but so were Steve's. 

Steve hesitated, and then a slow smile spread across his old, cracked face. "I think I will," he said, and slid over on the bench to make room for his friend. Sam sat, leaning the shield- his shield- against the edge of the bench. Steve heard quiet footsteps in the grass behind him, and he turned his head just enough to smile at Bucky, young and alive. 

He was quiet for a second, looking back out over the still water, and then he exhaled softly. 

"You both know, Bruce explained it enough times, that when you change things in the past, it doesn't alter the future," Steve said. "I asked him about this before I went, because I needed to make sure what I did couldn't alter what we did here, and it couldn't."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did you do something to mess up the time-space continuum, Steve?"

Steve laughs, a full, sandpaper laugh. "No, at least I hope not. The fact that... Well," he said, and shifted his posture. "His name was James Buchanan Barnes. I called him Bucky, and I took him from Hydra before they could do what couldn't be undone."

Bucky, behind him, huffed out a quiet laugh, and touched his shoulder, just barely. "We got married, Stevie?"

"It was inevitable," Steve replies, and the sun sets calmly behind the edge of the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> ty all! come yell with me @bellowbacks on twitter, i have a lot to say about this movie


End file.
